walnutsprojectsfandomcom-20200216-history
Kirianna: the White-Footed Lioness's Adventures in Faunida
"Kirianna: the White-Footed Lioness's Adventures in Faunida" is the fifth story written by Walnuts and the second musical story ("An XL Animal Adventure" being the first). Plot: -In the spring of 1986, in the land of Faunida a lion couple (Robert and Claire) have a daughter while they are both at a hospital ("Fabulous Faunida"). It is revealed that she got her pink eyes from her mother and the white feet from her father (the mother's feet are just plain). The parents then name her Kirianna. ("Kirianna (song)") -Twelve years later, when Kirianna is only twelve years old, her parents come home after adopting an infant puppy, and they name her Gillian. Kirianna is disgusted at the idea of having a baby sister who's not a lion, but after she is explained why they adopted her (she was orphaned by someone unknown), she gradually begins to love her like a sister as she gets older ("Like It or Not"). -Finally, when Kirianna is 16 and Gillian is 4, Kirianna's parents are fixing to introduce Gillian to more kids, but meanwhile, Kirianna goes to play with her friend, Frida. Kirianna then wanders off and gets lost in the jungle, and a male fennec fox named Justin Fenfox and a lynx named Carrie Lynx sneak up on her, revealing that Dirk Puma (their boss, who is a cougar) wanted Kirianna to be his girlfriend. Just as they are about to abduct her, she is rescued by an athletic chimpanzee named Ishmael Chimp (swinging from the branch of a tree with his feet). Kirianna thanks Ishmael Chimp with a song just as he shows his hut to her and brings her out of the jungle to be reunited with Frida Lion and her boyfriend Otch Lion ("Suitable Substitute"). -Meanwhile, on Mount Sombra, in a cabin, Dirk Puma reads about his own cousin getting arrested for the murder of Gillian Doggy's biological parents. Then he reveals that he had a girlfriend, known as Barbara Cougar, but then she broke up with him just because she didn't like his habit of wearing a fake mane and lying to everybody about who he is. Once Justin and Carrie come back to tell him about how their duty was undone, he gets angry, and makes a new plan: to kill Ishmael so that he could have Kirianna as a girlfriend and make everybody in Faunida (aside from himself "and his two helpers") live like peasants and lose all fortunes mostly to him. ("Formerly Mine") But what none of them knows is that Frida and Otch are spying. -That same evening, while Kirianna and Ishmael are both having a dinner picnic in the park with a fountain, Justin and Carrie arrive and interrupt the picnic by trying to take Kirianna away and mock her for dating Ishmael (just because she is a lion and he is a chimpanzee), and then, Carrie attacks Ishmael, enraging Kirianna, who threatens to pounce on them like a real lion. They test her, acting like she is joking, and then she makes good on her threat and pounces on them. They beg her not to eat them. She reveals that she is a vegetarian lion, and tells them to just leave her and Ishmael alone. They reluctantly do, but vow to come back. Frida and Otch Lion (Kirianna's other friends) reveal Dirk's plan. Frida also reveals that Dirk is often in a fake wig because he wanted to show his gender by looking like a lion. -That evening, when Ishmael is back in the jungle, in his hut, he tells his mother about Kirianna and her life ("Better than Ordinary"). He goes off to pick flowers for Kirianna, and he asks Otch some directions. He points to the apartment building and tells him he (Otch) lives there too, only his apartment is underground, and that her apartment "may look like it's on the second floor on the outside, but inside, it's the third". Ishmael thanks him and immediately becomes friends with him, and he searches every apartment on the third floor, asking every resident if Kirianna lives there until he gets there and Claire (Kirianna's mother) tells him she does, and Ishmael gives her the flowers. Meanwhile, Gillian Doggy is playing with her preschool friends Hiram Bear and Elena Fenfox. Kirianna really begins to fall in love with Ishmael, much to her parents' disgust, as Robert (Kirianna's father) explains that primates and felines never make a good couple. Kirianna tells her parents ("He Just Needed My Thanks") that Ishmael needed some gratitude for how he saved her from Dirk's followers. -Back at the cabin on Mount Sombra, Dirk Puma gets into his monster truck by himself. As he sees that Justin and Carrie haven't caught Kirianna, he refuses to let them in and decides to just get her by himself. He also decides to kidnap every little child (though he didn't say that included Elena Fenfox). In case that meant the kidnapping of Elena Fenfox, Justin feels regret showing up. He immediately runs away and quits, leaving Carrie alone. Dirk keeps searching every house, unaware that Kirianna lives in an apartment. But there is no sign. Carrie, having been watching, tells Dirk about both Justin having quit and where Kirianna lives. Dirk apologizes to Carrie and lets her be his only remaining partner. She leads him to the apartment building and shows him the apartment. But then, it is discovered that Kirianna is not home. Dirk makes a plan for Carrie to kidnap Otch, Frida, Hiram, Gillian and Elena while he looks for Ishmael so he can kidnap him. -Kirianna Lion is playing with her best friend Frida outside her condominium when Justin Fenfox arrives to tell them about why he quit. He then explains that he has another plan besides make Kirianna his girlfriend: to kidnap all little children, and he reveals his regret serving him was because that included Elena. Finally, Justin becomes an ally to Kirianna and Frida. Frida reveals to Kirianna and Justin that she is a posthumous child. Kirianna and Ishmael each sing "I Deserve to See You Again" in separate places (Ishmael is hanging on a vine). After it ends, just as he reaches his tree house and enters it, Dirk kidnaps Ishmael, who makes a cry for help. Kirianna hears it and trusts Frida to watch Elena and Gillian while she goes to help him. Just as she leaves, Carrie, who was hiding behind a car outside the garage, sneaks to break into the condominium and kidnap Elena, Frida and Gillian and lock them away with Hiram, Otch, Robert and Claire. -At dusk, Kirianna sets off to rescue her allies, disguised as a male lion (with a fake mane and a pair of shoes to hide herself from Dirk) and, with a brief hint from Justin, finds an underground jail built by Dirk Puma, Justin and Carrie long ago. He warns her to watch out for Dirk and tells her to get the keys from Carrie. Then, Kirianna removes her disguise (showing that she is now wearing a purple sweater and blue jeans) and asks the prisoners where the keys are, which Hiram, Gillian and Elena argue about, but Ishmael stops and tells her that Carrie has hidden them in one of her pockets, but "even he doesn't know where they are". After a fight, Carrie gets hit by an anvil and falls unconscious, which gives Kirianna the chance to look in each skirt and blouse pocket for the keys, and finds that they are tied in a string, wrapped around her neck. Then just as Carrie wakes up, Kirianna begins to free Ishmael from chains, which he gives her a kiss for, and then she frees her parents, Frida, Otch, Gillian, Elena and Hiram. Everybody but Kirianna manages to escape just as Dirk enters, having finally found Kirianna. He tries to persuade her to marry him, but she rejects him and tells him his plan deserves to be spoiled. -After clouds cover the sky and a thunderstorm starts that night, Gillian tries to protect Kirianna, but Dirk only shoves her and carries Kirianna off to try to get her to date him. Ishmael, having watched from a high branch, jumps from one high tree branch to another until he gets close enough to where Dirk and Kirianna could be. He swings from a vine to take Dirk's fake mane off with his foot. This causes Dirk to let go of Kirianna and feel where his wig was removed. Kirianna escapes, and trips on a stone; however, she isn't hurt, since she was wearing jeans. She looks at Dirk (without his mane) and laughs at him. Carrie tries not to laugh, but she can't hold it. In fact, everybody laughs at Dirk for having the fake mane off. Gillian throws a rock at Dirk, and threatens to bite him if he doesn't leave Kirianna alone. Ishmael, back on the tree tops, swings off them just as lightning strikes one of the trees, causing a fire. Dirk attempts to lure him into the burning jungle for his death, claiming Ishmael that Kirianna would be better off being Dirk's girlfriend than Ishmael's, just because he is a primate. Then Dirk threatens to pounce Ishmael to his death in the jungle if he doesn't let him date her, but Kirianna saves him by threatening him in the same way if he kills him. Dirk, not listening, tries to pounce Ishmael to his death, but Ishmael throws the wig into the fire. He tries to catch Kirianna, who is standing on a hill and facing away from the jungle, but Ishmael saves her by pulling her away from him, and Dirk falls to his death when he ends up tripping on a rock and rolling into the burning jungle as some burning trees collapse on him. -Ishmael and Kirianna thank each other for saving each other and share a kiss just as rain begins to fall. Kirianna's parents begin to trust Ishmael and allow Kirianna to have whatever boyfriend she wants. The next day, Ishmael comes to pick up Kirianna for a group picnic and she accepts the offer with her parents' permission, and Kirianna also takes Gillian with her. They meet Frida, Otch, Hiram, Elena and Justin at the park and celebrate victory with a song (sung by Kirianna, Ishmael, Gillian, Elena, Hiram, Frida and Otch) ("Greatly Amazing Finale") and they have a wonderful time together. CHARACTERS: Kirianna Lion- the female protagonist. She is a teenaged lioness and wants to be Ishmael's boyfriend. Ishmael Chimp- the male protagonist. He is a chimpanzee who lives with his mute mother. He is very athletic. Dolly Lion- Kirianna's maternal cousin. Both lionesses' mothers are sisters. Dirk Puma- the primary antagonist. He is really a mountain lion with a fake lion's mane. He wants to make Kirianna his girlfriend so that only he and his minion(s) can have their way while everyone else lives in poverty. Gillian Doggy- Kirianna's adoptive sister. She, unlike her foster family, is only a dog, but somebody had to adopt her since Dirk's cousin Howard orphaned her in infancy. Robert Lion- Kirianna's father. Claire Lion- Kirianna's mother. Carrie Lynx- one of the secondary antagonists Justin Fenfox- one of the secondary antagonists, but later changes before the end. Hiram Bear- one of Gillian's preschool friends Elena Fenfox- one of Gillian's preschool friends. Trivia: *Originally, Gillian was meant to be the deuteragonist and Ishmael was meant to be the tritagonist, but Dolly somewhat became more important than Gillian, so she was to take over as the deuteragonist, but she may not actually be the deuteragonist. Then, because Ishmael became as important as Kirianna, he became the other protagonist instead. *Dolly, unlike the rest, was not created by Walnuts/Interstate2011. See Also: The Script Category:Script-Written Projects